A Call Into Action 2 (Escapades)
Introductions (Escapades) Galena: So… It seems you’ve all have met. All the gems were gathered in the main room standing next to each other, side by side in a line. Galena was standing in front of them, pacing left and right calmly. Hypersthene and Antimony made sure they stood on opposite sides of the line. Galena: Look, I know that some of you have heard it, and I know some of you are going to hate it when I say it. At least two of you already hate it! Galena stopped pacing back and forth and looked at all of the gems. He put his arms behind his back and took a deep breath. Galena: I am your new leader- Hypersthene: Oh you’ve got to be kidding me! Galena: Like I was saying, you all will be getting your orders from me now and- Hypersthene leaned over to next to Aquamarine and whispered. Hypersthene: He’s telling a joke, right? Galena: HYPERSTHENE!! Hypersthene jumped and a few others did too. Galena was not having it. Galena: I’m tired of IT! I finally get a chance to show my chances at being a good leader and impressing high-ranking leaders and not everyone is taking me serious and it’s really pissing me off! I’ve legitimately fought my way to this position and I. Demand! Respect! And you are all going to give it to me! If you have any type of issue then get out. I will not have gems that get along on my team! Now, get it together, ALL OF YOU! A hologram screen projected in front of all of the gems and behind Galena. The screen was static and began to clear. It then showed Luminescent Green Andara, Divine Fire Andara, and Oracle Clear Andara all looking at Galena, clapping. Galena: Wha? Oracle Clear: Very good, Galena! Galena: You mean, you all saw that? Oracle Clear: Of course! The camera in every main temple room is always running, so we can see and hear everything that is going on. You just can’t see us. We are always watching! Galena turned and looked at Pyro, Anti, and Hyper. He then turned back around. Galena: Is there any specific reason why you three contacted us? Oracle Clear: Green. Lumi Green: We want to evaluate how you are as a leader to see if you’re worthy as commander of your team. Divine Fire: Please proceed. Galena: R-Roger! Galena turned around and faced the other gems. He cleared his throat and spoke. Galena: As leader of this team, I want to make sure that we have a good relationship with one another. So with that being said, Anti, Hyper, Phia, and Aquamarine, step forward. The four approached him. Galena: Let’s see how can I put this? You four are the hardest to get along with amongst the eight of us here. Speaking of eight, shouldn’t we have nine gems here? Aquamarine: Razou, the min who is not here, was to scared of you to show up. So that’s why. Galena: Hmm. Well, moving on then. Phia and Aqua, you two need to get along! Aquamarine: We already do! Galena: No you don’t and watch your tone! I heard you two fighting. Xa-Phia: Whatever man. Galena: Whatever man nothing. Get along, or leave. Get back in line. Xa-Phia and Aquamarine went back in line, both angry. Galena: Hypersthene and Antimony. Both: What? Galena: We all know what issues you two have had in the past and that you two do not work well together. I'm going to need both of you to make sure that there are no more issues from this point on or you both will be asked to leave the team. Understand. Hypersthene: I never asked to be on this team to begin with but it's whatever. Galena: Understood? Hypersthene: *sighs* understood. Hypersthene went back to the line. Galena: Great! Antimony? Antimony: Understood. Galena: Excellent! See, this is nice development! Antimony went back to the line. Galena turned back around and saw Oracle Clear Andara on the screen, typing things on a holographic screen. Oracle Clear: Interesting way of getting your team to follow orders. Galena: Yes well… I learned from the best… Oracle Clear: Acerilla? Galena: Um… Yes… Oracle Clear: Hmmm yes. You do seem to resemble him. Galena blushed and put his head down. He was giving off a shameful tone. Oracle Clear raised a brow. Oracle Clear: Galena, get up. We don't have time for your self loathing right now. We need to get down to business. Galena raised his head, face still red. Oracle Clear: We have heard that your team has information about what had happened at the factory? Galena: Not all of them. Oracle Clear: Which gems then? Galena: Hypersthene, Pyrochlore, Haüyne, and Antimony. Oracle Clear: Will the gems that were just listed please step forward? The four stepped forward and stood on both sides next to Galena. Oracle Clear: We went through the surveillance back at the factory and have identified the gems you had a confrontation with. We need all of you to go back and find more information about the gems there. Galena: So wait. Just the original group or all of us? Oracle Clear: All of you. I will need you to inform the others of what's going on. Galena turned and looked at Xa-Phia, Tashmarine and Aquamarine. And then turned back to the projection. Galena: No can do… Oracle Clear was looking at the screen and then stopped and looked at Galena with an angered expression. Divine Fire and Luminescent Green who were sitting right beside him, gave a worried look. Oracle Clear: Excuse you. Galena: They can't come with us. Oracle Clear: Galena. I said that they need to go with you. So they go. End of discussion! Galena: And I'm telling you no! I will deploy them for missions with me when I feel that they are ready. Oracle Clear: … Galena: You wanted me to step in as a leader and see how I control MY team, there you go. You do not have the right to intervene on a leader's way until he's abused his powers. You out of everyone should know that! Oracle Clear Andara stood up out of his chair, furious. He was breathing heavily, grinding his teeth. Divine and Green were in their chairs shaking in fear. He took a deep breath and sat back down. Oracle Clear: I suppose you're right… Divine Fire and Lumi Green Andara let out a sigh of relief. Oracle Clear: Looks like you know what you’re doing then. An alert came up on Oracle’s screen that he was using. Oracle Clear: Oh…! Galena: Is everything ok? Oracle Clear: It appears that the factory has just been reactivated. We need you five to report there immediately! Galena: Is it the same gems? Oracle Clear Andara: The surveillance is down. Galena: Oh no… Oracle Clear Andara: I will now let you free to access your first mission. Make us proud, Galena! Andara’s Out! The screen went blank when he hang up the call. Galena put his hand on his chin and started thinking. Hypersthene: So what are we waiting for? Galena: I’m thinking… Antimony: Thinking about what? We already know what we are up against. Galena: No we don’t. And we ran in there without a plan. This time we need to make sure we know what we’re doing. So that way, none of us will end up injured or kidnapped. The gems looked surprised. Pyrochlore: Looks like you really have changed… Galena sprung an idea. Galena: I got it! Phia, is the weapons room stocked? Xa-Phia: I believe so. Why? Galena: Good! You four, follow me! Hypersthene, Antimony, Haüyne, and Pyrochlore all followed Galena to a stairwell that led them downstairs. They then approached a room that was lit with lava on the ground. Haüyne: So this is where that hot draft was coming from… They continued to walk into room. They followed Galena towards the back of the room. They past by many weapons from all ranges. They had to step over a very tiny crevice that the lava was flowing through. They then made it to the back of the room. They all gathered around a tall shelf that had a lot of cameras on it. Haüyne: Ohh. I get where you’re going with this. Galena: Yep! We’re gonna need these two. He pointed at two small objects. One looked like it was a camera, and the other was small and had a very sharp needle at the end. Sitting under it was a small tablet. Galena: Okay we need to get going. You all go get on the ship that’s on the left side of the ship hangar. I’ll be there in a moment. The others headed up stairs and Galena stayed down and got the two devices. He then headed upstairs and saw that the others did exactly as he told them. Galena then looked at the couch and saw Xa-Phia, Tashmarine, and Aquamarine all sitting and staring at him. Aquamarine: So what are we supposed to do here? Galena: Just uh… Galena scratched his head and thought for a little bit. Galena: Just uh… Talk here, and behave. Try to get along. Just listen out for any calls if anything happens. Galena ran outside. And onto the ship. The ship then took off. Xa-Phia got bored easily. Xa-Phia: So Aqua, wanna finish what you started earlier? Xa-Phia gave him a devilish smile. Tashmarine looked at Aquamarine. Aquamarine: No… Tashmarine: What was it that you started? Xa-Phia: An argument. Tashmarine: Oh really? Aquamarine: Tash, that was not me, we’ve both heard about this gem and know how he acts. Don’t believe anything he said. Tashmarine: I don’t know, you’ve been acting strange lately. Aquamarine: Okay, I’m not about to let you two do me like this. Aquamarine got up and walked to his room. The inside temple door closed behind him. Tashmarine let out a sigh and got up. He turned to Xa-Phia. And shook his head. Xa-Phia: What’s with that head shake?! Xa-Phia got up, ready to fight. Xa-Phia: I don’t know who you think you are, but- His words were suddenly interrupted by Tasmarine. Tash was grabbing him by the throat and ris him in the air. Phia was struggling to breath. Tashmarine: Listen! I’m gonna keep this short and simple. Do not. And I repeat, do not, engage in any type of conversation with Aqua, or there will be consequences. Understood? Xa-Phia shook his head yes. Tashmarine: Good! Tashmarine smiled and showed his fang like teeth. He dropped Phia on the ground. Phia took a huge inhale for air, grabbing his own neck in pain. Tashmarine turned and went to the inside of the temple. Xa-Phia: Shit, this guy means business, and so do I... ---- The ship landed near the factory. It was hidden behind trees. All the gems then exited the ship. Hypersthene: Why didn’t we just warp here? Haüyne: We don’t want to be spotted, someone could have heard inside with the warp going off. Hypersthene: I guess you’re right. Pyrochlore: Do you guys think that the same gems are here? Antimony: Probably not. If we were powerful enough to fight them off, then they sent stronger gems incase we were to show up again. Pyrochlore: Which we have… Antimony: Exactly… Hypersthene: Are you able to hear the thoughts of the gems inside? Haüyne: I can’t. It only works on gems I’m talking to. Hypersthene: Damn. Galena: Ok, here’s the plan. Haüyne, Pyrochlore, and Hypersthene, you tthree take this. Galena dug in his pocket and pulled out the small device with the sharp needle on it and gave it to Hypersthene. Hypersthene: What am I supposed to do with this? Galena: They had to have come in a ship because they did last time. What I just gave you was a tracking device. I need both of you to go back and stick it in the ship. Make sure that you both try to stay as hidden as you can. Let me know if there’s a gem back there. Pyrochlore: So Anti is going with you? Galena: Yes. We are going to get some info on these gems and what they’re doing by filming. We good? All the gems shook their heads yes. Galena: Good. Now, let’s get this over quick. On three. One, two,... All: THREE! ~End~ Introductions (CRV2) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Leu-Canon